Joined In Harmony With A Saint
by Gallient
Summary: Eren doesn't care for humanity anymore. Or so he thought.


_Another day's cleaning finished. Another day thinking about humanity. Humanity, I scoff. The reason for me being here? I was only a toy, a toy for them to use and if I were to become useless, it's my head in the smasher. I've had enough. Without the world of the titans, humanity would have had lost long ago. As the saying goes, 'My faith in humanity has gone.' I think, right now, so has mine._

"Wake up! It's time for your trial!" _The guard used his metal stick to hit the iron bars to my jail cell. The noise was loud, waking me up almost instantly. I had slept for the whole night and even more. I was exhausted and damn right angry. Something about his eyes scared and soothed me at the same time. Should I trust such a man? Levi, in Hebrew meaning 'Joined in Harmony'. Even his name had it all._

_I still remember it. The darkness of his eyes staring at me whilst I looked back with fear and exhaustion killed a bit of me that day. Standing there, tall and proud with a strong aura surrounding every square inch of his body. Just the thought itself shook me through the walls and back. I hate him. Everything about him, I despised. Humanity's strongest man? There is no point in protecting humanity… it's been dead all long…so why? Why does he still do it? How does he still do it? I'm tired, I'm exhausted. How long will it be before they turn and realise I'm no good to them. It's all within a matter of time._

"I said wake up! Can you not hear me?" _Loud ringing came back to my ears. Annoying, that man is annoying. I could easily…so easily had killed that man._

"I'm awake so shut up." Eren got up from his so called bed of the cold dungeon. The guard seemed frightened at his awakening despite being the one who woke him up. Funny, Eren thought. The white shirt hung off his shoulders as he made his way closer to the gate. Now, the guard didn't even bother looking him in the eye while unlocking the cell. His hands slumped downwards from the heavy chains which bounded his arms together. It was as if he was a walking zombie, or in this case a titan. The guard grabbed onto the rest of the chain, holding it back as if he was walking a dog. Eren began walking wherever the guard told him to, knowing he'll be transported to the court very soon.

'That means I'll see him again…' _My thoughts seemed to go back to him every time there was quiet. Why…why was he the one occupying my every though. He was no more than someone who wanted to use me… He was no more than someone…I idolised since young. A part of me felt angry. I shouldn't be idolising someone who was here to train me for the only purpose to use me. Then why was it…why did I want to stand alongside him till death do we part. I was being an idiot. Mikasa would have scolded me right now._

The court was filled with people no one knew of yet everyone knew who they were. It was obvious the military solders would be there but Eren's eyes went to the one went wanted to meet again. Yes, those brown orbs stared back into his like it was a habit. His eyes still stern as always with a pokerface to top it off. Perfect presence overwhelmed the court. Everyone had their eyes on the well known Captain Levi. However, this time their eyes were also on another, Eren himself.

"We shall begin!" The usher shouted. Darius Zackly took his seat at the magistrate's place. For the first time since he first stepped into the court, Eren's gaze lifted from Levi's and focused at the big man in front. The room immediately became quiet. Eren felt his heart pick up in pace. Was he scared? No... he couldn't be.

"From what I have read in the report given to me, it is stated that Eren Jeager is able to turn into a titan at will. Am I correct?" For a second. he looked down at the written report which was in front of him. He quickly scanned through the contents of it again before looking back at Eren.

"That is correct Sir." Erwin answered without any sort of hesitation. Gasps from the room were passed from person to person. Looking at each other as they exchanged small whispers. The looks of confusion on whether or not the information they has just received was true or not was obvious.

"Now, tell me, why should we allow him to not continue with the Survey crops but be handed as a testing subject." Darius smiled, resting his chin on his hands. He looked genuinely curious and unlike what was said about him, he didn't look that scary. But what lies above is usually different from below.

"We have proof that Eren Jeager should be kept as he help assist in the blocking of Wall Rose in order to prevent further invasion of Titans." Erwin put his hand up to give his argument. He seemed calm and collective without any signs of fear. Not even a slight tremble or uncertainty showed through his hard exterior. He was truly a man to be admired.

"However, in a report, it is said he suddenly went berserk and attack Mikasa Ackerman during the advance of the plan with the intentions of killing her." The leader of the military corps, Nile Dok raised an argument. Mikasa's eyes widened as she brought he hair to cover the scar on her left check before giving a scoff, annoyed at why they couldn't have left that part out.

"Is that true, Mikasa Ackerman?"

"Y-Yes... However, Eren Jeager has also saved me twice. Once when I was attacked but Titans to which he came and defeated before they go their hands on me and the other time when he used his body as a cage to shield both me and Armin Arlert." Stuttering from the sudden questioning of the supreme commander, she did her best to give valuable answer that would help aid Eren.

"I believe she's saying that from emotional connection with the boy. In the report, it is said that Mikasa Ackerman was taken in by the Jeager family after the death of both parents. Furthermore, during the time, Eren Jeager killed three men who kidnapped Mikasa Ackerman."

"CAN'T YOU SEE?! HE'S A MONSTER! GOD WAS HERE TO PROTECT US. WE HAVE NO NEED FOR SOMEONE LIKE HIM. BELIEVE IN GOD AS HE BUILD THE WALLS WHICH NO HUMAN IS PHYSICALLY ABLE TO DO."

"Since she's been near the titans, we should conduct a full check up on her as well!" What?...What are they saying? They couldn't possibly.

"NO! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH HER! I'M THE MONSTER HERE!" _Haven't I decided? I was going to let it be...so why? Why am I fighting back? Humanity is already ruined with people like them. So why? Someone, please tell me why._

"Cowards... Have you even seen how a titan looks? You haven't been outside these walls, you don'#t know how they kill and eat humans. Yet, you're just going to give up? Pathetic! IF YOU'RE GOING TO RUN AWAY, AT LEAST PIN ALL YOUR HOPES ON ME!" He shouted from the top of his lungs. His speech surprised him. _Why was I fighting back? No... this wasn't what I intended to do..._

Suddenly, he felt a large impact hit his face, knocking on of his teeth out. Without any mercy, the kicks continued to hit him. Blood poured from his nostrils and mouth, painting the floor beneath him red. A tug of his hair brought him back to the person he despised the most. A part of him wanted to call out to him, reach for him but he knew, they were too far apart. After all, his world and Levi's world were two different ones.

* * *

"Eren! It's time for you to wake up! Eren!" Petra's sweet voice came through. Feeling the ground shake from beneath him, it ultimately woke Eren up from what seemed to be a dream.

"Everything was so...real?" He muttered, not bothering to open his eyes or sit up. He was exhausted after cleaning the whole of the top floor of their new hideout since Levi didn't seem too pleased with his work. It wasn't until the 3rd time, Levi finally acknowledged it was somewhat close to what he called clean. Still, everything was so real, despite it being a dream. Those kicks, those eyes and that gaze, it was all too real.

Annoyed by the lack of movement from the younger one, Petra kicked him with all her might, knocking him off the bed. A loud cry followed by crash soon followed as Eren moved from the bed to the floor in a matter of seconds.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Eren shouted, sitting from from his lying down position. His hand rubbed his back, soothing the pin of falling on the cold floor. This time he was wide awake with a gaze so deadly, it could probably kill a titan.

"WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING AT ME? ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS WAKE YOU UP!" She shouted back, placing her hands firmly on her hips before folding them against her chest. He felt bad for shouting at her, knowing the girl only meant well.

"Sorry..." He apologised, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Petra smiled at him, offering her hand to help him up. Eren stared at it for a bit before accepting it with small smile.

"Come on, it's time. I hope you're ready." Her voice became serious , eyes hardening. Eren nodded, knowing what was coming. Only now did he realise what Petra really meant by being 'ready'.

* * *

Eren punched the floor over and over again. He didn't care if it hurt of the small stones cut through his skin. No, he didn't care at all. It was all his fault. He would give up anything and everything just to see them again. Everyone, smiling and talking as if nothing was wrong with the world, as if titans had not existed.

"Are you just going to cry and do nothing? They gave up their lives for you. The best you can do is repay them for their sacrifices."

"It's all my fault... If it wasn't for me...humanity would have still had a chance. If it wasn't for me..." With force, Levi turned Eren around and picked him up by the collar. The sudden movement stifled Eren, causing him to go into a small shock. They were so close. Too close. He felt s if his heart was going to burst.

"Don't big yourself up! They didn't die for just you, they died for the ones they love and those who have a future." Chucking Levi back onto the ground, he looked down at the young boy. _It's the same.. The same look in the dream. He's looking at me with those eyes...I can't tell what he's thinking..._

"I-I..." The movement of the ground told them they were nearly there. Levi sighed, opening his eyes o see Eren still on the floor. His usual stoic face suddenly turned soft.

"Name of all saints, would you like to join me in one last battle?" The younger looked at Levi's extended hand. _Name of all saints? What was that suppose to mean?_ Then...it clicked... his name, in Turkish mean 'Saint'.

With a nod and a smile, Eren grabbed onto Levi's hands without wanting to let go. As he expected, they were warm and surprisingly soft. Letting go wasn't an option for he didn't want to let go. With that, the two of them look forward as the sun began to set with the terrifying scene of the titans advancing towards them.

_A saint huh? Maybe...just maybe our worlds weren't so different after all..._


End file.
